Ye Tianxie
Ye Tian Xie is the main protagonist of Evil Dragon Against the Heavens. Appearance Almost A Perfect Face With A Pair Of Grey Eyes Filled With Coldness And Indifference Personality Protective to his loved ones. Background ??? History His Family Was Killed When He Was young By Unknown Enemies And His Big Brother Sacrificed Himself So That He Can Escape Ranks * Low Level * Intermediate Level * High Level * Spiritual Level (Spiritual Grade) * Heavenly Level (Heavenly Grade) * Divine Level (Mysterious God) * Saint Level (San Exterminación) * True God (Protoss and God Wild) Items * Rainbow Bracelet * Eternal Moment of Destiny: Item Grade: Spiritual The power core of the Destiny world. It has an unknown and mysterious power and origin. It is currently lacking the Nuclei of Destiny. It has already recognized a master. Master: Ye Tian Xie Cannot be traded, cannot be dropped, cannot be stolen, and cannot be discarded. Stats: Attack +150, Attack +10%, and +20 to the Four Basic Stats. Normal attacks can be used to attack all enemies within the weapon’s range and there is a 2% probability of absorbing damage dealt as HP. The powers of the Eternal Moment of Destiny are divided into the Nuclei of Destiny. In total there are seven of them, divided into seven different coloured existences. They are respectively Blood Feather, Orange Fang, Yellow Abyss, Green Wave, Blue Spirit, Indigo Soul, and Heaven’s Will. These seven Nuclei exist independently and have terrifying powers that surpass a normal human’s imaginations, especially the strongest mysterious purple coloured Heaven’s Will. It is said that the power contained in the Heaven’s Will surpass the power of all the other Nuclei combined. When the powers of the Nuclei of Destiny are gathered together in the Eternal Moment of Destiny, it will create a weapon that could destroy the balance of the Lost Continent. * Holy Dragon’s Fang: Item Grade: Heaven Grade Equipment Requirements: Having a sacred light Dragon Soul. Forged from the fang of an ancient dead sacred light dragon god, it contains a very strong light attributed power. But it has been left alone for too long, so it is unable to show any additional stats. Stats: None. Skills: Holy Light’s Blessings: Releases the light attribute dragon’s power in the Holy Dragon’s Tooth to completely restore the user’s HP and MP. This can be used three times per day. * Demonic Dragon’s Fang: Item Grade: Heavenly Grade Equipment Requirements: Having a darkness Dragon Soul. Forged from the fang of an ancient dead dark dragon god, it contains a very strong darkness attribute power. But it has been left alone for too long, so it is unable to show any additional stats. Stats: None. Skills: Dark Demon’s Curse: Releases the dark attributed dragon’s power in the Demonic Dragon’s Fang to release an attack. Those hit by the light released will have their luck reduced by 10 for thirty minutes. If the target has more than 10 points of luck, they will be reduced down to 0. Also, there is a 70% chance of inflicting a darkness state (unable to see) and confusion state (unable to control one’s body) for 3-5 seconds. This can be used three times per day. * Life Ring * Headband Of Bravery * The Undead Cloak * Azure Dragon's Ring Techniques Innate Technique's: * Evil Dragon’s Body: Dragons have the strongest and hardest bodies, fused with the light and dark attributed dragon’s power, the evil dragon’s body is even stronger than normal dragons’ bodies. At the same time, it also has increased resistance to light and dark attributed attack. Light Resistance +70%, Dark Resistance +70%, Water Resistance +20%, Fire Resistance +20%, Wind Resistance +20%, Lightning Resistance +20%, Earth Resistance +20%. Defense is increased by 5 x level and increased by (0.3 x level)% and the user can equip equipments for any job. * Evil Dragon’s Claws: Dragons are the strongest beings and with the power of light and darkness, the evil dragon is stronger than normal dragons. Dragon’s claws are terrifying weapons, if any normal weapons are infused with the power of the dragon’s claws, they would become a powerful magical weapon. Attack is increased by 5 x level and increased by (0.3 x level)%. Critical rate is increased by 5%. The user can equip weapons for any jobs. * Evil Dragon’s Eyes: With the powers of light and darkness, a strange dragon’s eye has been created. It can see through any dark and light environment and can see several times farther than normal people. At the same time, it can see the statuses of monsters, players, and NPCs that don’t surpass 20 levels. * Evil Dragon’s Soul: An exclusive skill for evil dragons. After it is activated, the skill burns the life force of the evil dragon to create the strongest indestructible defense. After activation, one’s health decreases by 10% each second and the skill will be immediately deactivated once the user’s HP falls below 10%. It can be released at anytime, but one’s HP will not be recovered. It cannot be used when the user’s HP is less than 10%. It can only be used three times a day and has a cooldown of one hour between uses. It is released with the evil dragon’s power, so nothing is consumed. * Dragon Soul Blast: Ignites the Dragon Soul and destroys everything. Skills: * Dragon Rend Strike: Collects dragon’s power in one’s hands and then launches a strong rending attack at the enemy. This deals 200% damage to a single target, has a 30% chance of pushing back the enemy, 5% chance of knocking down the enemy, and a 5% chance of stunning the enemy for 2-4 seconds. Costs 15 MP to cast and has no cooldown time. Can be used with one’s fists or different weapons. When using a sword weapon, “Dragon Rend Strike” will become “Dragon Rend Slash”. When using a dagger weapon. “Dragon Rend Strike” will become “Dragon Rend Thrust”. When using a bow weapon, “Dragon Rend Strike” will become “Dragon Rend Arrow”. * Dragon Shadow Strike: Condenses the user’s dragon’s power within the user’s body, letting the user quickly sprint forward, dealing damage to all enemies in a line. There is a max range of 5 meters and the total sprint time can be between 0.2 to 0.5 seconds. There is a 30% chance of pushing back the enemy, 10% chance of knocking down the enemy, and this will deal 120% normal attack damage. Costs 25 MP to cast and has a 10 second cooldown. Can be used with one’s fists or different weapons. When using a sword weapon, “Dragon Shadow Strike” will become “Dragon Shadow Slash”. When using a dagger weapon. “Dragon Shadow Strike” will become “Dragon Shadow Thrust”. When using a bow weapon, “Dragon Shadow Strike” will become “Dragon Shadow Arrow”. * Seven Rolling Dragon Hurricane Splits: The user spins and sends out seven heavy strikes at a single target. Each strike will deal damage equal to a normal attack and at the same time, the wind generated will push back all nearby enemies. After being used, the user will fall into a 1 to 2 second stun. Costs 120 MP to use and has a cooldown of 1 minute. * Heart of Consonance: The members of the Illusory Beast Clan have a strong ability to communicate with beasts, thus they have the ability to transform into strong illusory beats.Every 20 levels, the amounts of pets that can be released at the same time is increased by one. The higher level the user is, the lower the chance of a pet revolting is. When the user’s level passes level 50, their pets will never revolt against them. After reaching level 50, there is a chance of understanding the beast language. After reaching level 80, one can freely communicate with beasts. * Illusory God Change · Sacred Sword War God – Carlos Fernandez: With the power of the sacred mark, one can transform into the Illusory Beast Clan’s ancient god of war, Carlos Fernandez and will have all the power he had in his prime. Because you are currently too weak, your level will decrease by 509 after transforming and the transformation will only last 20 seconds. Item Skills Moment of Destiny Skills: * Gift of Destiny: The owner of the Eternal Moment of Destiny will receive the blessings of destiny. Innate stats are increased by: Luck +15, Comprehension +15, Charm +15. (Forcefully activated, the stats cannot be removed. If the Eternal Moment of Destiny is not removed from the user’s body, the effects will not vanish.) * Blood Sacrifice of Destiny: With blood as a sacrifice, the user will receive a wild energy. When the user’s HP is below 10%, their attack will increase by 100%. When the user’s HP is below 5%, their attack will increase by 200%. When the user’s HP is below 3%, their attack will increase by 300%. When the user’s HP is below 1%, their attack will increase by 400%. Forcefully activated, unable to be deactivated. * Destiny’s Seven Killing Strikes: Activates the punishment energy within the Moment of Destiny to activate seven different punishments of destiny. The effects are irresistible and cannot be overlaid. There is an unknown attack range and an unknown cooldown. * First Killing Strike: Life Punishment – Blood Stop. The punishment energy within the Eternal Moment of Destiny is used to launch a life punishment at a single target. Regardless of level, grade, or defences, the target will lose 10% of their Max HP. It can be added onto a basic attack, but the effects cannot occur twice on a single target. It can be used along with the ‘Destiny’s Seven Killing Strikes” costing 100 MP or can be used alone. If used alone, there is no MP cost or cooldown. * Second Killing Strike: Magic Punishment – Magic Stop. Unknown effects, costs 200 MP. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. * Third Killing Strike: Heavenly Punishment – Mental Shatter. Unknown effects, costs 400 MP. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. * Fourth Killing Strike: Protection Punishment – Corroding Poison. Unknown effects, costs 800 MP. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. * Fifth Killing Strike: Life and Death Punishment – Undead Soul. Unknown effects, costs 1600 MP. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. * Sixth Killing Strike: Yin and Yang Punishment – Soul Death. Unknown effects, costs 3200 MP. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. * Seventh Killing Strike: Destiny’s Punishment – Heavenly Punishment. Unknown effects, costs 9999 MP. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. * Destiny Banning Crimes, Heavenly Slaughter: Unknown effects. The required Nucleus of Destiny is missing so it cannot be used. Category:Characters Headband Of Bravery: * Brave One's Heart skill Scrolls * Berserk Fighting will * Dark Fog Badges * Bravery Badge * Mercenary King's Glory Badge Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Ye Residence Category:Dragon